The invention relates to an air intake manifold for an internal combustion engine, wherein the intake manifold comprises at least one flange at the engine end, at least two tube elements, as well as a manifold chamber communicating with the tube elements.
Such intake manifolds are known, for example, in use in passenger automobiles.
If it is desired to use such intake manifolds in motor vehicles which must satisfy strict noise emission requirements, it is a disadvantage that the tubes produce undesirable noise in various states of operation.
It might be possible to fully enclose an engine compartment or cover areas which produce intense noise with insulating material. This, however, is expensive to manufacture and would therefore increase the cost of the entire vehicle. Furthermore, it would increase weight, which automatically would result in an increase in fuel consumption.